


first real kiss?

by meclanitea



Series: A3 Bingo Prompts Challenge [2]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, lol tenma, talks about kisses but no on-screen kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25254700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meclanitea/pseuds/meclanitea
Summary: It's time for karaoke but Tenma seems preoccupied.
Relationships: Settsu Banri/Sumeragi Tenma
Series: A3 Bingo Prompts Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834873
Kudos: 37





	first real kiss?

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on twitter before but I feel like even if I won't end up posting it to the collection itself, seems like a good way to celebrate Rare Pair Week~ (especially since my planned fics don't look like they'll be finished on time OTL;;)
> 
> Prompt: Fuck, I did not mean to confess

"Tenma, you here?," Banri calls out as he knocks on 201's door.

"It's open!"

Banri lets himself inside. Tenma is on his sofa, going through a stack of pages, with eyebrows furrowed and a frown quickly turning into a scowl. Banri doubts that he's going through one of Tsuzuru's scripts since they just finished up the Summer Troupe's performances a few weeks ago; judging from the manga scattered on the coffee table, he's guessing Tenma's looking through something for a film or drama.

"I'll be just a minute," he says without looking up.

It's not like Banri minds. With their busy schedules at university, they only get to get together for karaoke maybe once a month. It's just sucky timing that Tenma has a role he needs to focus a lot on. Heck, for the past two weeks, Banri has hardly seen his friend even though they live together and honestly, he thinks he can settle for just lounging at the couch playing games like he does with Itaru as long as he gets Tenma's full attention. So okay, maybe Banri minds a _little_.

He plops right down beside him, taking a peek at the content Tenma is so worked up on.

"A kiss scene?" he asks out loud. Well, oh crap, that was supposed to be in his head, but Tenma clearly heard him and his cheeks are now tinted pink. It's kind of cute.

"Yeah." Tenma sighs and cars through his hair. "I've kissed a lot on-screen but I still find them hard though, it's always so awkward. I don't get why anyone enjoys it."

Is a staged kiss that much different from a real one? Banri's kissed a good number of people but while it felt 'good', it was mostly boring. He thinks Tenma might just be romanticizing it like something out of Muku's shoujo manga.

"Say, Tenma, have you ever been kissed for real?" He muses, now leaning back on his seat, arms spread wide over the top rail.

Tenma's whole face turns red like a tomato and looks away. "N-no! Of course not!" Okay, the way he's all flustered is a lot cute.

Banri chuckles. "Heh? Aren't you the cover boy for teenage heartthrobs?" Back in Hanasaki, it hadn't been rare to see someone squealing over his picture in a magazine or his roles in dramas. Even now he spots random people around campus about how cool "Tenma Sumeragi" is.

Tenma _is_ cool. But he's also hella adorable.

Just like how he huffs at Banri as he says in an annoyed tone,"I have no time for that."

"Hmm. How about you just imagine kissing the person you like instead?" Banri has never liked someone romantically before but he figures kissing might be more interesting if he had.

"I think it'd be hard to imagine my costar as you, Ban-" Wait, hold up. What?

"What did you say?"

Tenma starts shaking his head, putting his hands up in front of him. "Nothing! I said it's hard to imagine my costar as someone else! She's right in front of me after all!" He shouts while avoiding eye contact.

Banri finds himself grinning. "No, I heard you-"

It's positively satisfying to see Tenma blushing all the way up to his ears. "Banri-san, can you just-"

"Tenma, do you want to know what it's like to kiss someone you like?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Find me on twitter @meclanitea !


End file.
